


Unrestrained

by awintersrose



Series: Smut Monday [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: With the prospect of a snowstorm looming, Dan plans a small surprise for a lover's return home.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Katou Dan, Jiraiya/Katou Dan/Orochimaru/Tsunade, The latter is implied and mentioned
Series: Smut Monday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> First entry of the year for Naruto Smut Monday. January Prompts - Snowed In/Body Heat.

Sitting warm by the fire at twilight, there would be little chance of company this night - were it not for a special hint from a little bird, and Dan certainly has no shortage of those. As it stands, the Sannin are on individual missions, which would ordinarily leave him to his solitude, at least while it is his rotation on leave from duty.

He did spend three weeks away in Kusa, so these last few days at rest have been mandatory. For most of his peers, being on leave is a respite, but they all tend to rail against it. Downtime is difficult when adrenaline is what fuels your waking hours, and when schedules do not align, it can also be very lonely here in this house, with an empty bed and only the quiet for a companion.

Lucky for Dan, one of the three has crossed the borders and is headed towards the village gates - one he’s missed quite acutely. The return home from a long assignment is always best met with a warm welcome; there is little doubt that Jiraiya will appreciate the surprise Dan has in store for him.

On a night bound to end stranded in the house for several days under the threat of constant snowfall… it’s like something straight out of one of Jiraiya’s novels. Supplies are stocked, fit to last them weeks, thanks to Orochimaru’s careful planning. The fire is stoked and suspended at peak heat, with strategic candles lit. All that is left is the little treat he’s planned - awaiting its recipient.

Perfect.

The front door opens, and lazy footsteps approach, though the sage’s sun-bright chakra is what always precedes him. Dan smooths a quick hand through his loose hair, resting placidly upon the fluffy rug before the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance. His back towards the entryway, Dan’s skin is crisscrossed in black leather straps that hug almost every graceful line of his form… and leave him otherwise bare. In his hearing, the footsteps stop.

“Dan… what is all this?”

He turns, and Jiraiya’s jaw is practically on the floor, dark eyes already greedy, devouring the sight poised to greet him. 

“Welcome home, Rai.” Dan’s smile is slow and sly as he stretches like a cat caught at rest, showing off pale skin and toned muscle. 

His heart races, and a small voice within tries to cajole him towards rising to embrace Jiraiya. Oh, how he would love to simply bathe in his touch, and make up for the weeks apart as quickly as is possible - but Dan chases that urge back from whence it came. Patience will be its own reward.

“Ahh, uhm… yeah. I’m definitely home,” The sage swallows, fighting the simple urge to fall upon his lover in ravenous glee, but Dan is giving him _those eyes._

Angel eyes, with the devil inside; body wrapped in sin, but promising the purest delight.

What Jiraiya doesn’t see is the supple collar tucked beneath Dan’s hand.

Goosebumps cover the sage’s skin in an instant as images born of memory flit through his mind. “I think I should maybe change. Don’t want to dirty anything up, haha…”

“Is that so? Too bad.” Dan gives him a false look of disappointment, toying with the collar in his hand.

Jiraiya swallows again, harder; his Adam's apple bobs with the action, and his hands clench and unclench. He wants to touch so very badly, but Dan does love a bit of protocol. A lot of protocol. And lucky for them both, so does Jiraiya. 

_ Self-control, discipline, wait, wait, wait… _

He repeats the words in his head like a litany, a magic spell that will keep him from interrupting the decadent possibilities set before him.

The edge of Dan’s mouth tips upward, almost cruel in its beauty, teeth skimming a satiny lip. He dips his head, then straightens, bringing the collar into view. “You should go get decent; then present yourself to me. I think you know the way. I’ve been craving something _as sweet as a cupcake_ , but I can’t seem to find anything that satisfies.”

The rosy flush rising across Jiraiya’s cheeks and neck tells Dan that the sage knows exactly what he means - in remembrance of other encounters at the mention of those words. Jiraiya’s belly clenches, and every limb yearns to jolt into action. “Well, I would never want to leave you so unfulfilled… Master?”

His lover's answering grin is sharp, white teeth nearly vicious. 

_ Glorious _ , Jiraiya thinks.

Dan rises to his feet, stepping close, drawing near until there is but a breath between them. Slender fingers dally along a reddening cheek, while he gazes into dark eyes that grow a bit hazed as he moves. He rocks up on tiptoe, lips close enough to kiss, but from there Dan holds still. “Go get cleaned up, love.”

“Yes, Master-mine,” Jiraiya says in a rush.

Jiraiya is not the type to renege on such a deliciously promising order, for all that he wants to grab that scrumptious body and lose himself in its warmth. He drags himself away, yanking at his dirty clothes, with enough presence of mind to leave them in the hamper and not on the floor in his haste to take a shower that has the rapid and cursory mark of years as a soldier. Jiraiya may love a good soak in a hot bath, but the man waiting for him is far hotter. This is fine.

As for a sweet display… he considers the possibilities of their growing collection of accessories, but in the end, strides out of the bedroom completely naked, shaggy white hair flowing loose. When in doubt, nude is the way to go - and Jiraiya knows exactly how to make it look even better.

Another small reward is found in the widening ocean blue eyes of his sweet Master, and a slow heat fills Jiraiya’s belly, resonating down the rest of his spine.

“Why don’t you come over here where you belong, love?”  Dan, who has returned to his lazy sprawl across the fluffy rug, pats the space beside him. 

The fire is banked to a steady, flickering heat, tinting Dan’s creamy skin and making it glow as if from within. Jiraiya, struggling to maintain a sense of allure, makes his way exactly to that spot, sinking into a perfect seiza before his bewitching lover.

The tinge of cruel amusement still crosses those impossibly pretty lips, making Jiraiya all too aware of the scant inches of distance between them, and how long it’s been since he’s feasted on the currently forbidden sweetness so very close.

But it’s Dan who closes the distance, wine-red collar in one hand, as the other twines in thick locks of white hair. “Did you know it’s been three weeks since I’ve had you beside me?”

“Three weeks, five days, and roughly fifteen hours, Master.” For Jiraiya, a half-dopey grin is impossible to resist given their common train of thought; all that’s left is that kiss - so close, but so far away. Something to be earned, perhaps.

“I missed you.” The three words fall soft, missing the bite and tease his lovely Master always holds when he wields the power. Dan’s voice sounds more like it does when he is the one turning himself over to Jiraiya’s control instead.

“I missed you too. Way too much,” Jiraiya confesses, caught in an aquamarine trap that has the tendency to make him far too weak, too fast.

Dan’s fingers are warm, tracing the sage’s pulsepoints as his lips brush a proud jawline. The softness of well-tooled calfskin slides around Jiraiya’s throat with a tender, barely audible rasp, until it is buckled firmly. One of his lover’s - his Master’s - slender fingers hooks itself in the loop in front. He tugs Jiraiya off balance, rarely an easy feat, but it’s Dan’s fault he’s so pliant right now.

The game hasn’t even begun.

“Show me, then - sweet boy.” The teasing note is back in Dan’s voice, cheeky and edged in steel, as those wicked hands drift over the muscles of Jiraiya’s chest.

Of all orders, this is the best possible one. He’s not sure when or how it happens, but before Jiraiya can even draw a stuttered breath or shift into action, satin-soft lips brush his own in temptation - once. Sparks rush over his skin at the simple action, and he clings to his mantra of restraint because it is all he can do not to reach into crystal-white hair and drag Dan in for a better taste.

His Master smiles as if reading his thoughts. “Couldn’t resist - but I think perhaps for now you don’t have to either. The rule in play is this - kisses are mine to deal. My lips are off limits. Now show me what you’ve missed, love.”

“With pleasure, my Master,” Jiraiya whispers, voice pitching lower without even intending it.

Dan's shiver makes him certain. Permission is permission.

The leather harness framing Dan’s skin makes it that much more tempting - a play of contrasting color and texture. Now that Jiraiya is free to sample the delectable treat offered up to him, he feels a bit like a kid in a candy store. He presses his mouth to the fluttering pulse giving his Master’s hunger away, one hand sliding through the glimmering fall of Dan’s impossibly silken hair. The sharp inhale he receives in answer sets the fire within him blazing to full flame as Dan grips him tighter.

“I think I believe you even more now… don’t stop.”

Ordinarily this would be something to be savored, but the fever slowly ebbing through his veins urges Jiraiya to consume as much sweetness as he is allowed before Dan changes his mind. Jiraiya plies his Master’s body with lips and tongue, hands greedily preceding his progress in tantalizing quiet sounds of pleasure past Dan's lovely lips. Scars he’s long ago memorized lend texture beneath his touch, the proof of one-too-many close calls with fate - reminders that even this devilish angel was almost yanked from his grasp.

Too close a call, that one. He won't let go - not now, not ever.

Dan slowly melts into the urgently worshipful treatment, one finger still looped in the ring of the collar as Jiraiya moves. Burning touches descend upon the line of his body, missing nothing, until one of those large hands closes around Dan’s burgeoning erection without hesitation.

“You did say it was only your lips off limits, eh Master?”

Curling up into Jiraiya’s irresistible warmth, Dan’s puckish grin affirms what his lover already knows. “I did.”

Jiraiya strokes fully, dipping to take a hardening nipple between his teeth as Dan’s cock pulses hot in his hand, growing harder by the second. His lover’s gasp and soft moans are sweet music to Jiraiya’s ears, and a familiar tightness throbs low, mirroring Dan’s - the simple pleasure of _dealing_ pleasure has always been especially arousing.

“What are you thinking about, sweet boy?” Dan pants, hips jerking towards now-confident touches, biting his lip as Jiraiya runs a deft finger around the tip of his swollen length.

"What am I thinking about, Master? Well you, naturally… what you taste like in my mouth. How gorgeous you look right before you come. The sinful look in your eyes when you decide what you'll do next."

Each word hits Dan like a punch in the gut, sparks of sensation surging through nerves and synapses, lulling him towards the indulgence of seeking long awaited satisfaction. And beneath it all, is the sheer magnetism of the bond they share; a physical chemistry fit to set the village on fire, wrapped up in tenderness and hard-won emotional connection. Jiraiya is his rock, the one that pulls him back from despair every time he nearly loses himself in the rebound effects of his own abilities, after taking on the bodies of others and destroying them from within. It leaves a mark he is never certain he can scrub away, but with the support of his loved ones, he manages to get through it every time. Jiraiya is always the first safe place to land.

This go-round of missions and furlough took a toll in several ways, and it was even more difficult to return to an empty home - reconnecting now means so much more than he realized.

Dan’s voice comes rougher, releasing the collar to seize a generous handful of Jiraiya's shaggy hair. "And what do you hope that might be?"

"Well, after I fully reacquaint myself with how you taste, I'm hoping to do the same with how you feel…" Jiraiya licks a humid line down the span of Dan’s abdominals.

The muscles seize and jump, and Dan laughs softly. "You will, love. You'll relearn how I feel in every which way we can be inspired."

Jiraiya's heart skips a beat, already eager for the moment Dan might flip him to his back and have his wicked way with him. Until then… Jiraiya gazes up the length of Dan’s body, shifting to lave his tongue over burning flesh, now rock hard and leaking across his palm as Dan shivers beneath him.

He licks the traces of salt from his palm and fingertips, dark eyes locked on his lover’s. “I’m feeling pretty damn inspired right now, Master.”

Dan groans, tugging gently on the hair in his hand. “Cheeky boy. Show me. Don’t make me repeat myself...”

He doesn’t have to say another word. Jiraiya chuckles, then hums, swirling his tongue around the crown of Dan’s cock before his lips spread fully around the tip, sucking shallow at first, then deeper. Dan is given every reason to remember just how good at this the sage can be, and his head falls back half dazed as he watches the sheer bliss cross Jiraiya’s face. 

Jiraiya swallows him down, pulling back to lick and tease before diving back for more again and again. Wordless praises spill from Dan’s lips; how could he withhold anything from this man who proves over and over again that their joys are shared? Too soon, tension winds it way around the base of his spine, funneling through his pelvis, promising blinding pleasure. 

Jiraiya’s hands wander, fondling his lover’s testes and rubbing broad fingertips right up against the rim of his ass as he keeps pace, sucking and licking and sucking again, until the taste of pre covers his tongue anew. Dan writhes, clenching the fistful of the sage’s hair in his hands as his hips move, driving himself deeper into that hot, hot mouth.

“Gods and devas above and below - you are so damn good…” Dan says in a husky rush, to which he receives another wily look and the chuffing sounds of Jiraiya’s deep laughter.

Between the mischief in Jiraiya's eyes, and the need screaming within his own body, Dan can’t wait anymore.

Jiraiya finds himself dragged back up Dan’s body, then flipped to his back and soundly kissed until he is gasping for breath.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise - but this game is over. I need you now, Raiya.” Dan’s sea green eyes are blown dark with desire and he presses close, eliminating all possible space between them as he drags his lips down Jiraiya’s jaw and back up to hover so very close to another kiss.

He whispers instead, hot breath puffing against Jiraiya’s mouth. “I really have missed you.”

Delight bubbles up within the sage’s chest as he fists a hand in crystalline locks and drags Dan in for so much more than that ghost of a kiss. Dan hooks an arm beneath one of Jiraiya’s knees and yanks him closer; the rock of his hips aligns their bodies, the slippery grind becoming a mimicry of what is to come.

“I’m not exactly complaining, sweetheart.” Jiraiya’s voice as he breaks away gives testament to his elation, ending in a muted cry as Dan bites down at the crook of his neck and shoulder. Deft fingers toy with him, prodding ever lower with clear intention.

“Good.” Dan whispers, stroking them together as one, and kissing his lover’s lips like a man starved.

Jiraiya has no idea where Dan managed to hide the lube until now, but perhaps he was too distracted by the ardent kiss stealing the last of his coherence. Slick fingertips open him slowly, delving further with each pass as he relaxes, moving with Dan, eager for more. Dan finds his prostate with easy familiarity, using his knowledge of the sage's body to exploit every avenue of Jiraiya’s pleasure. 

The sage’s groans make Dan’s actions more urgent, hurried, as if his lover is dancing along the bladed edge of his own control. All too quickly, those fingers are traded for the wider press of Dan’s cock spreading him wide and piercing him deep. So much so soon, and yet it's exactly as it should be. The blunted edges of Jiraiya’s nails find creamy skin as he gasps, holding on for dear life as they both finally get what they want. 

It’s not all that often that Dan takes him this way, but right now, nothing could be more perfect. They’re united again at last, in both body and the soul-deep bonds that brought them together in the first place. Fitful kisses bring about the wonder of shared breath as their bodies part and meet in a dance as natural as breathing. Dan’s pace never falters, sinking into his lover as if made for him, angling himself in such a way that each slide of his cock brings Jiraiya closer to a newly devastating sense of rapture that wraps around his form like one of Orochimaru’s serpents. As the passion between them rises, their voices echo along fire-lit walls in unison as the rush of hot skin and sensation finally crests to overtake them with rapid ferocity.

There is no mistaking the fact that game or not, Dan owns him - heart and soul - and is equally owned in return.

As they collapse together, breathless and sated, Dan knows that even if this moment is over, their lovemaking this night has only just begun - they are snowbound after all, and due to make up for their time apart in every way possible. He feels half crazed with the desire to feel Jiraiya all over his skin, but looking into the sage’s eyes, he can see the same need reflected right back at him in those charcoal depths.

“I’m usually more controlled than this. I’ll do better next time.” He lays a tender kiss upon Jiraiya’s cheek.

Jiraiya laughs. “Sweetie, I sure as hell hope you are as unrestrained as possible - I love it. And I love you.”

The answering kiss he receives is but a prelude to the indulgences still to come.

Hours later, the door to their house opens, and two figures enter, drawn toward the flickering light of the fire, which has not yet gone out thanks to elegant sealwork set about the hearth. Orochimaru and Tsunade intended a surprise arrival, but it seems that they were beaten to the opportunity, as they gaze upon the sleeping figures of the two they adore. Their lovers appear to be a portrait of the aftermath of the storm that has paused outside - with their hair like ice and snow fallen loose upon flushed, naked skin, and entwined on a plush bed of white.

Too lovely to disturb, to trample with the presence of others. They will simply wait, and find their own warmth for now.

Patience brings its own rewards, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos or a comment, or even just an emoji if you can, I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)


End file.
